ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Hikari
was an excellent scientist who belonged to Space Science Technology Bureau. At one point Hikari became after his failed defense of the Planet Aarb. He bears Star Marks (Medals of Honor to the Ultra Race) on his chest, like Zoffy, showing that he is a very respected Ultra. History The Ultraman Hikari NOTE: This novel is bundled in the DVD cover of Hikari Saga. A long time ago, Hikari was an unnamed scientist in the Land of Light's Space Science and Technology division, known for multiple researches and inventions. His greatest research is the method to preserve and revive life forces, which earn him a set of Star Marks on his chest. Although being used beneficially by his people (such example is with Zoffy healing both Ultraman and Hayata from their defeat), his research also ignited a war between alien races and was misused by invaders for their malicious means (such as Alien Bat reviving the original Zetton into Zetton II). Seeing the horrifying results of his actions, Hikari resigned from the Space Science and Technology department and embark on a journey to study the space. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga: The Tragedy on Arb The being of light was flying through space on a scientific endeavour. His story began when he was going to the Planet Aarb, a completely peaceful planet, that hadn't had a single conflict and had been prospering for tens of thousands of years. Hikari arrived on the planet, being surprised by its beauty. Suddenly, the crystals on the Planet Aarb started floating, making the form of a humanoid figure. This being presented herself to Hikari, and believed that he was an Ultraman. Hikari said that he was not one of them, because he was a mere scientist while they were members of the Space Garrison, but Aarb trusted him because of his pure heart, which was also like hers. Hikari told the being that he wanted to stay on the planet, but Aarb denied him, explaining that the peace on Aarb was only temporary and soon a great disaster would occur that would destroy the planet. However, legend foretold of a hero with the Armor of Light would arrive from the heavens at that time and he would fuse with the soil of Aarb and be called Tsurugi and would defeat the destroyer. These prophecies were known as the "Prophecy of Tsurugi" which foretold the end of the peaceful planet. Hikari said that he would become a hero and protect Aarb and flew off to another planet. Arriving on Planet King, Hikari started his search for the giant of legend and found a being covered by a red cloak. Hikari told him that he wanted to meet with the legendary giant said to make the impossible possible. The unknown being replied saying that he knew where he was but that he is not sure if the giant wanted to see him. At the same time a great thunderstorm appeared and the being told Hikari that he would meet with the great giant if he could make the rain stop. Hikari, after concentrating for a moment, shot a beam of light straight to the sky, ending the storm and making the sky clear for the planet, so clear that the being had to cover his eyes. Suddenly, the red-cloaked being vanished and a silver-caped giant appeared behind Hikari revealing himself to be Ultraman King, the giant he was searching for. Ultraman King mentioned to Hikari that he had many names, but the name "Ultraman King" was given to him by humans, saying that they are beings form a planet called Earth. Granting him the Knight Brace, Ultraman King warned him about the danger of his heart being corrupted. Hikari decided to leave and head back to planet Aarb, but King told him to be careful, that he might now be drowned by evil desires, 'the most clear water is the easiest to pollute'. While the Ultra approached planet Aarb, he noticed a strong minus energy radiating from the planet, it was under attack. He arrived to the horrible scene of the destruction of the planet, as many poor beings were being eaten by a terrible beast. Hikari's heart was consumed by fury and vengeance, via telepathy Ultraman King told him he couldn't fight because of that, but Hikari disobeyed and started fighting the monster, with all his attacks failing. The monster escaped from the field of battle, and Hikari was left moaning and groaning, desiring for revenge, but he wasn't alone in that feeling, he could sense Aarb's desire of vengeance too, and Aarb's power fused with Hikari, giving him the Armor of Vengeance. Hikari, with his new found power, flew to different planets investigating the monster, and finally discovered her name: Bogar, who was taking flight to Planet Earth, to consume it completely. Ultraman Mebius The events after the first Saga episode occur throughout the Ultraman Mebius series. Hikari as Tsurugi arrived on Earth, at the time of his arrival, Crew GUYS were having their first battle after long training. Many members of the team died during the arrival of the monster Dinozaur, who easily destroyed almost every member of the team, among them Captain Serizawa who crashed into the monster and supposedly died in the explosion. However, when his ship blew up, the explosion expelled him, and he was taken by Tsurugi, as he found that he needed a human form or host to live on the planet, to get revenge on Bogar. However, unlike other Ultra/human mergers, when Tsurugi was in his human vessel, the human was completely controlled by him. When Ultraman Mebius was fighting Sadola, he was saved once by Tsurugi, who made many appearances whenever Bogar appeared. Until one day, Bogar appeared in a forest, GUYS and Mebius started to fight him, Ryu saw Serizawa nearby and called to him, of course he didn't know who Ryu was, so he still transformed and tried to kill Bogar, but when he was about to fire his beam, he was stopped by Ryu, who screamed Hikari's host's name, and felt something that made him unable to fight, memories of his host began to awaken and affect him mentally, and was beaten down by Bogar, but Mebius saved him, and later "destroyed" Bogar. Serizawa later appeared before Mirai Hibino, telling him to stay out of his way, and revealed him the story of Planet Aarb, before vanishing, he then repeated to Mebius the warning to stay out of his way. Some time later, Ryu was standing in the cliff where he usually spent his time with Captain Serizawa, and suddenly he hears a voice asking him who he was, and when he looked back, it was Tsurugi, in Serizawa's body. Ryu was shocked and saddened, and when Tsurugi told him why he has using Serizawa's body. Ryu demanded the release of Serizawa but the Ultra refused the human and nearly attacked him before Sakomizu appeared. Sensing Bogar's appearance Tsurugi left to battle. Arriving to find Mebius holding up a transformed Bogal called Bogarmons, Tsurugi attempted to destroy the monster but Mebius stood in his way. Mebius warning him that destroying Bogar now would cost countless human lives, but Tsurugi did not care and attacked the young Ultra. Only the well placed shot be Ryu caused him to pause as more memories of Serizawa began to surface. It was then that Bogarmons awoke and attacked the blue Ultra from behind, gravely injuring him before it was driven away by Mebius. Disappearing he was not seen again until the next battle with Bogar. The two joined together to face Bogarmons together but due to his stubbornness Hikari died despite their victory. Fortunately, the combination of Mother of Ultra's treatment, and Serizawa's will allowed for him to be revived. Returning to action he was given the name Ultraman Hikari by Ryu. After several more battles with Mebius and Guys against monster Hikari left the Earth, giving the Knight Brace to Mebius. Joining the Space Garrison As he left Earth Hikari came across fleeing objects and was met upon by their pursuer, a Bemstar. The gluttonous monster turned its sights to the Ultra and attacked him. After a short but intense dog fight out in space Hikari knocked the creature to a large asteroid where their battle continued on solid ground. However, Hikari was at a disadvantage without the Knight Brace and the powerful creature eventually began to wear him down. However at the last minute a sphere of red light crashed into Hikari and he found himself in a red dimension, the inside of a travel sphere. This one belonged to none other than Captain Zoffy. Zoffy chastised Hikari for his apparent lack of concern for the second life he was given by Mother of Ultra and by the fact that he was joined to a human who would die with him. He was also curious as why Hikari was fighting since he was not a member of the Space Garrison. Returning to Earth As Ultraman Hikari was planning on returning to Earth, he received a distress signal from planet Aarb. Arriving on the planet, he was confronted by a being that looking identical to that of Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Mebius was still on earth, Hikari and the impostor battled on Aarb until the Impostor transformed into Hikari's old form, Tsurugi, taunting Hikari by proclaiming that as Tsurugi he was once more powerful by thriving on his vengeance against Bogar, but has since grown soft since being accustomed by humanity. The Fake Tsurugi then transformed into Alien Babarue and both alien and ultra battled. In the middle of the battle, Babarue froze Hikari in a block of ice, intending on abandoning to him to die on Aarb unless Hikari wished to serve him, which Hikari again denied. As Babarue left Hikari to freeze to death, Aarb returned to the planet and re-presented the Armor of Tsurugi back to the ultra, transforming him into a true form of Armor of Vengeance; the Armor of Hero. Fueled by the armor, Tsurugi easily beat down Babarue until the alien fled with his life, vowing to kill both Tsurugi and Ultraman Mebius before disappearing. Battle against Alien Babarue As the real Ultraman Hikari had arrived back on Earth, he discovered that his reputation was damaged by Babarue, Hikari and Babarue battled yet again until Babarue fled, leaving Hikari to take the blame, and his host Capt. Serizawa locked up. The next day, Babarue returned as Fake Tsurugi and continued his onslaught on Earth to further destroy Hikari's reputation. However, Serizawa was released from his imprisonment and was represented with his old Knight Brace by Mirai, Serizawa transformed back into Hikari and faced the impostor again. With the help of his blade, and Aarb re-presenting his Armor and transforming him back into Tsurugi, the real Tsurugi exposed his impostor and after a long battle, destroyed him, finally ending the trouble Babarue had caused. Final battle on Earth Eventually, the Emperor personally descended on Earth. The Emperor (also known as Alien Emperor), was the only being to have conquered (albeit briefly) the Land of Light. He was a threat more powerful and sinister than any other alien force to ever attack Earth. He began his assault by stripping humanity's faith in the Ultra by commanding them to surrender and expel Mebius who had barely defeated his army of Imperializers. Humanity refused and their support for Mebius grew even stronger. With the failure of his initial scheme, he personally descended to Earth, covering the planet with darkness as the Sun was blocked by his tremendous power. Oppositions would come in the form of the alien Zamsher, Ultraman Hikari and other alien friends Mebius had made during his stay on Earth. Hikari returns as Hunter Knight Tsurugi in the second last episode to battle Alien Emperor but he was defeated and his Armor was destroyed when Alien Empera deflect his Knight Shot and hit him with another shockwave. He transformed back to Hikari and strike another wound on Alien Empera using Zamsher's Hoshikirimaru. He later give the Knight Brace to Ryu but was defeated. Mebius later transformed to his Ultra form in a weakened state, fighting side by side with Ultraman Hikari who now took Ryu as his host when Ryu was killed by a blast from the Emperor. Despite this, the powerful Emperor was too much for them. Hikari could not sustain his form and transformed back into Ryu while Mebius was seemingly killed by the emperor's beam. All was seemingly lost when the GUYS crews heard the voices of the Ultra Brothers, first from Ultraman Ace, then followed by Ultraman Jack, Ultra Seven and Ultraman. The Ultra Brothers fired their signature Rays to destroy the crust that had covered the Sun's surface. Ryu's Knight Brace allowed him to discovered that Mebius was still alive, thanks to its mysterious powers (it was made by Ultraman King) Mebius was revived by the faith of this team-mates who fused with him and Hikari to create Mebius Phoenix Brave. Captain Sakomizu finally used the Final Meteor and deployed the Specium Redoublizer, further enhancing Mebius' now enhanced ray attack. Sakomizu was called by a voice asking for his strength which turned out to be Zoffy, commander of the Space Garrison whom he met decades ago. Joining Mebius Zoffy, using Sakomizu as his host, fired his Ultra Beam towards the Emperor. The Alien Emperor was defeated and in space, the Ultra Brothers finally destroyed the Sun's crust. With the defeat of the Emperor and the restoration of the Sun, humanity emerged from its shelters and rejoiced with the victory of humans and Ultras. Mebius is now confirmed as one of the members of the Ultra Brothers by Sakomizu. After being thanked by the GUYS crews, Zoffy and Hikari flew towards the Land of Light. Mebius bid farewell to his friends in tears, thanking them for the wonderful times he had with them. He promised to teach what he learned to the young Ultramen in the Land of Light. He transformed to his true form before his earthly friends and flew towards his homeland as a battle-hardened and experienced Ultra. Battle with Armored Darkness Before the start of the battle of Armored Darkness with Mebius and GUYS, Ultraman King sent Hikari to the Dark Sphere near the Earth to battle Armored Darkness but the armor overpowered Hikari and Armored Darkness possessed Hikari's body and left him complete helpless. Destructive Legacy After the death of Alien Emperor, the sentient being known as Armored Darkness was activated to carry out the Emperor's Plan B. To make its presence known, Armored Darkness revived the monsters Saramandora, Roberuga, Mukadender, and Cherubim.) As the news GUYS battled with (and eventually destroyed) the revived monsters, Ryu, now captain of GUYS noted that the revival of these monsters were very similar to that of how the Emperor revived his monsters in the past. Before anything else could have been solved, a massive ball of dark flames appeared and sucked in Ryu and his subordinate, transporting them to a barren wasteland of darkness and ruination. As they flew through the strange world, Ryu noted to his subordinate that it was similar to the Earth during the Emperor's attack. Just then they were attacked by Armored Darkness himself. Just like his creator, Armored Darkness was impervious to all of Ryu's attacks and Ryu stood no chance in defeating it. Crashing, Ryu distracted the sentient armor while his Subordinate escaped out of the plane, seemingly dying. Just then, Ultraman Mebius returned to face off against Armored Darkness. Again, Armored Darkness's strength was more than Mebius could handle alone as it easily tossed him around, even his beam was useless as the Dark Zone they were in restricted the use of light. Then just as Armored Darkness was coming in for kill, it froze in place, as if something was keeping it from killing Mebius. Mebius heard a strange voice from inside the walking armor, with the opportunity, Mebius got hold of Armored Darkness's sword and struck it in the head, weakening the armor into freezing in place temporarily. Meanwhile on Earth it was noted that the Dark Zone was falling to Earth, it was calculated that when it hit, the collision would decimate the Earth wiping out mankind. The Wicked Immortal Armor While the Subordinate weeped, Mirai informed him that Ryu was alive, saved by the power of Ultraman King. He revealed that after Alien Emperor's defeat, Armored Darkness had been known for some time and Ultraman Hikari was sent by Ultraman King to destroy it before it could reach Earth, but the Armor's strength overpowered him and possessed him. Thus Ultraman Hikari was inside Armored Darkness, being possessed underneath it. Shortly after Ryu reappeared unharmed, the original members of CREW GUYS arrived to assist Mirai and Ryu in the battle, and just in time as Armored Darkness was just awakening to resume its battle against Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Armored Darkness still had the open wound on its forehead, Ryu flew his plane ejected from it and flew into the wound. Within Armored Darkness, he was reunited with Ultraman Hikari and with it, Hikari burst free from Armored Darkness's control, blowing the Armor into pieces in the process. The battle however was not over yet as Armored Darkness's body rejoined back together by the Dark Zone and continued to do battle with the two Ultras. Then Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari once again joined together with CREW GUYS to form Ultraman Mebius's Phoenix Brave Mode and from that point on, the battle was in favor of Ultraman Mebius. Finally after slicing it down the middle if its body with its own sword, Ultraman Mebius destroyed Armored Darkness with the Mebium-Knight shot, ending the Emperor's last effort to conquer the Earth. After this the Ultra split apart, Mebius teleported back to Earth with all of CREW GUYS, while Hikari used his telekinesis to halt the drop of the Dark Zone and return it to space. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Hikari reappeared alongside Ultraman Mebius to battle Ultraman Belial on the Land of Light, with the other available members of the Space Garrison. He fought with Mebius against the evil Ultra but was ultimately beaten by a blast from the Giga Battle Nizer. Afterwards he froze when Belial stole the Plasma Spark but was revived by Zero when the Plasma Spark was returned. Afterwards, he went with all the other Ultramen to the hear Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultraman Hikari reappeared in the movie for a short period of time when he protected the Land of Light from the army of Darklops Belial sent to attack the Ultras. He was seen in the end returning to the Land of Light. Ultra Fight Victory When Ultraman King was alerted of Juda's revival, he mobilized Hikari, Leo, Astra and Ace to stop the emperor. Hikari invented the Knight Timbre, which is capable of sealing the emperor and made his way to Earth (Ginga's Universe), where he would find the weapon's destined user. He appeared at Shou/Ultraman Victory's battle with Aribunta, underground, stunning it with his Knight Shot and Knight Blade. Hikari gave Ultraman Victory the Knight Timbre, which he used to transform into Ultraman Victory Knight and finish Aribunta for good. He entrusted Victory with the weapon and his mission to seal Juda in space. After Juda's defeat, Hikari congratulates the two for saving the universe, but Shou instead thanks the former, since it was his deed that bring forth the creation of Knight Timbre. He tries to return it but Hikari decides to left it in Shou's possession. Before leaving, he entrusts the Earth's future to them. Ultraman Geed At the height of a huge conflict between the Space Garrison and Ultraman Belial, Hikari begins developing the Ultra Capsules and Risers in order to turn the tides of the battle. Unfortunately before they can be utilized, Kei Fukuide stole them and converted most of its mechanism into Kaiju Capsules. In the present day, his Little Star inhabited Alien Pitt Tri-Tip and was salvaged by Riku Asakura as Hikari Capsule, allowing Geed to assume Acro Smasher alongside Cosmos Capsule. In the middle of fighting against Galactron, Hikari delivers a set of Capsules and Riser for Zero to use and granting him Zero Beyond. In the final episode, Geed's determination in resisting against Belial was sensed by Hikari from the Land of Light. Profile Stats *'Home World': Land of Light *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 35,000 t **'w/Aarb Gear': 38,000 t *'Age': 22,000 years *'Human Host': Ryu Aihara (temporary), Kazuya Serizawa *'Occuption': Scientist (formerly), Ultra Warrior (Currently, making Hikari the first Blue Ultra, scientist to become a fighter to battle threats) *'Affiliation': **Space Garrison **Zoffy: Brother in arms **Ultraman Mebius: Brother in arms **Ultra Brother **Ultraman Victory Body Features *'Color Timer': Like most Ultras, Hikari has a color timer. *'Star Medals': The badges on Hikari's body, similar to Zoffy's. *'Ultra Armor': Like other Ultras, Hikari has a Ultra Armor. It is resistant to fire and lasers. *'Knight Brace': Given by Ultraman King, Hikari has a bracer on his hand. It is used for many of Hikari's techniques. *'Eyes': Hikari also has the Ultra Eyes. He can see through the rainbow spectrum and perhaps the entire spectrum. Transformation Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Hikari can transform into Ultra Form through Serizawa. Serizawa take out the blade of the Knight Brace and slot it in a light appears and transforming the ultra into Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Hikari. The rises of Hunter Knight Tsurugi are different as Tsurugi rises from a background with broken cystals while Hikari rises with a background of green light. - Hikari= Hikari(KnightBraceSummon).jpg|Serizawa summons the Knight Brace SerizawaUsingKnightBrace,jpg.png HikariBeforeRising.png HikariRisePre.jpg HikariRiseClean.png HikariRise.gif HikariTransformFull.gif }} Forms : Like other Ultras, Hikari is capable of creating an Ultra Sign. *'Telekinesis': Hikari posses telekinesis abilities, which is a form of Ultra Willpower. As shown when he is able to paralyse Armored Darkness for a short period of time for Ryu to merge with him and halt the Dark Zone back to space. *'Merge': Hikari can merge with Mebius to become Mebius Phoenix Brave. This can be done in human form when Ryu combine his Knight Brace and Mirai's Mebium Brace and other GUYS members to form Mebius Phoenix Brave form. Hero'sArmour.gif|Aarb Gear Energy Restoration.jpg|Energy Restoration Flash Travel Hikari.jpg|Flash Travel Hikari Flash Travel Geed.png|Flash Travel (Geed) Hikaei UVf.jpg|Energy Transfer Imagebegrgbgebebrnhryjh.jpg|Knight Brace Transfer Hikari Sign.png|Ultra Sign Imagefevrervffevrrvgrgrtg.jpg|Energy Reflector Imagesdrtstdtrstfsd.jpg|Size Change inthghyghhhghrhhtmage.jpg|Merge MebiusPhoenixModeTransform.gif|Merge (as Ryuu) :;Techniques ::;Via Knight Brace * : Hikari can shoot powerful light beams from his hand. It is created using the Knight brace and fired like the Specium Ray but with his left arm behind the other upright arm. Instead of gather lightning, Hikari can simply place his hands on the Knight Brace and fires the beam, used on Aribunta and Ultraman Belial. * : Hikari can summon the Knight Blade from his Knight Brace. It is shown to be more powerful than the Mebium Blade when Hikari (as Tsurugi) shattered it by force. ** : Hikari can charge up the Knight Beam Blade and swing it, firing an energy beam that can destroy a monster. KnightShootHikari.gif|Knight Shot 44273A62-776A-465A-9BE2-14C5FC8E40D3.jpeg|Knight Shoot (Alternative) Imagetddtducdtdctutd.jpg|Knight Beam Blade HikariBladeShot(Remake).gif|Blade Shot ::;Original * : An energy beam fired by stretching his arms upwards. This is used to clear the sky off the bad weather as a test from Ultraman King. ** : A lethal variant of Hot Road Flash, where Hikari aims the beam towards the enemy. He used this to destroy a Bemstar as the latter exploded after withstanding it for a longer period. *'Knight Kick': Hikari can kick from the sky with his leg. * : Hikari can punches enemy with his fist. * : Hikari performs a chop with his hand. HotRoadFlash.gif|Hot Road Flash HotRoadShoot.gif|Hot Road Shoot Image knight kick.png|Knight Kick ::;Combination *'Double Shoot Attack': A combination of Hikari's Knight Shoot and Mebius's Mebium Shoot, able to destroy a enemy in one shot. *'Ultra Blocker': Used with Mebius, Ace, and Taro to revert the Giga Battle Nizer to its neutral state. imagetynreth.jpg|Double Shoot Attack Ultra Blocker.jpg|Ultra Blocker - w/ Arb Gear= Arb Armor Hikari was given the by the restless spirits of Aarb after the destruction of their planet by Ark Bogar. It was used by Hikari to avenge the people of Aarb against Bogar while using the title , but his anger overtaking Hikari. He looses the armor after Mother of Ultra revived him from his fight with Bogarmons. Later the same spirits of Arb give Hikari the true to face Alien Babarue who had disguised as Hunter Knight Tsurugi, this armor was badly broken and damaged in the final battle against Alien Empera. :;Techniques ::;w/ Aarb Gear * : Hikari first thrusts his right arm in the air, which crackles with blue electricity, then bringing it to his chest and covering it with his left palm. He then fires the beam with his arms in a "+" shape, but his left hand is behind the right one, instead of in front. Can destroy monsters in one blow. Hikari is also able to fire a stronger, rainbow-colored variant. In Hikari Saga 3, Hikari can utilize the said attack without the Knight Brace, meaning the Aarb Gear acts as a placeholder. *'Hard Protector': His chest is protected with hard armor. It's enough to protect him from enemy's attack. * : An enhanced punch attack. * : An enhanced karate chop attack. ::;Original * : From the Knight Brace on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Can slice through monsters with ease. It is more powerful the the Mebium Blade which it shattered. ** : When the Knight Blade is formed, Hikari can fire a powerful energy blast from it. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Hikari is a strong Ultraman, and has little trouble jumping to great heights in this form. *'Assimilation': Hikari can merge with a human like many other ultras. Thus reviving them but as stated in episode 9, he merged with Serizawa to use him as a vessel to act freely on Earth in order to defeat Bogal. KnightShotNorml(AarbGear).gif|Knight Shoot KnightShotAarbGear(withoutKnightBrace).gif|Knight Shoot (without Knight Brace) MarineKnightShot(fullreamake).gif|Knight Shoot (Enhanced) Hard Protector 234.jpg|Hard Protector Tsurugi_Knight_Blade.jpg|Knight Beam Blade blade shot (1).jpg|Blade Shot Assalimation.jpg|Assimilation Knight Punch.png|Knight Punch Knight Chop.png|Knight Chop ::;Combination *'Twin Stream Lancer': Both Mebius and Hikari can perform a flying tackle in an infinity loop pattern continuously. TwinStreamLancer.gif|Twin Stream Lancer }} Ultra-Act Figure Ultraman_Hikari_Tamashii.png|Ultraman Hikari Ultra-Act Ultra-Act_Ultraman_Hikari.jpg Hikari_tsurugi.jpg|Ultraman Tsurugi Other M6YOa1kfm27xgMeCCVpk9yA.jpg|Spark Doll Resize of Ultraman Hikari Saga Primary 121010001010 ll.jpg.jpg Hikari spark.jpg Hikari_figure_2009.jpg|Hikari figure 38ultramanhikari.JPG Trivia *Ultraman Hikari was the first known full blue bodied Ultra to join the Space Garrison. *Ultraman Hikari and his alter-ego, borrow designs from Dark Zagi's intended final form Dark Lucifer. This is due to the two having the same designer who worked on them at the same time This makes him the first good Ultra designed after an evil one. *Ultraman Hikari is the second Ultra to fire his beam with his horizontal arm behind his vertical one, instead of in front - the first is Ultraman Gaia. *Hikari means "Light" in Japanese. Due to this, Malay dub version referred Hikari as "Ultraman Light". *The dots that line Hikari's chest are like Zoffy's dots, they are called Star Marks and they serve as badges of honor for powerful and high ranking Ultras. Before he joined the Space Garrison, Hikari was a scientist, and his journey to Arb was a scientific expedition. Hikari gained them when he created a machine that could revive the recently deceased. *Ultraman Hikari's (as Hunter Knight Tsurugi) first appearance on Earth had him using his signature finisher to save Ultraman Mebius. This is similar to Ultraman Agul's first appearance on Earth he used his signature finisher to save Ultraman Gaia. *Due to the retcon that the Color Timer is surgically attached to Space Rangers going on deep space combat mission, it was stated that Hikari had one since his scientific expeditions were expected to take him to Earth like planets. id:Ultraman Hikari ja:ウルトラマンヒカリ Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultras Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Blue Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Space Garrison Ultras Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Protagonist